Make a Tye Dye Candle
Tye Dyed candles are easy to make and they look like works of art. You can make this project even easier by using canning wax, paper cups for molds, and crayons for dye, you will always get the best results by using a metal mold, higher grade wax, wax additives, and liquid candle dye. This candle is an advanced-beginner project, it's best to be familiar with basic candle making techniques first. Category:Candle Making Steps # Prepare your entire work area, set out all materials beforehand. Cover your work area with newspaper or foil. # Melt a small amount of wax in a double boiler or wax melter, to at least 160ºF. Prime your wicks at this time. # Pour wax into cube trays, wax button molds, or pour a thin layer into a pan. You can use a cool water bath or the fridge to speed the cooling of the wax. # When the cubes have hardened, remove them from the mold. If you've used a pan, cut the wax into small pieces. # Wick the mold and place the white wax chunks into the mold, Make sure the wick is centered. # Melt a lesser amount of wax than you normally would to fill the mold. The wax chunks will take up some space, so you will only need about 2/3 the normal amount. # Add any additives at this time. Luster crystals, white beads, and micro 180 are all good choices to make brighter colors and a harder candle. If nothing else, add stearine to increase the burning time. # Add scent if you wish. # Pour the liquid wax into the mold. Be careful not to splash the molten wax over the chunks, cover the chunks completely. Tap your mold to release air bubbles. # Take your liquid dye, or melted dye, and drop a small amount around the edges of the mold, so the dye travels down the sides of the candle. # Place the candle in the freezer. You can use a cold water (ice water) bath, but the freezer is easier. Check on the candle every ten or fifteen minutes. Remove it from the freezer when the wax has hardened on the bottom of the candle. ***if your candle is in a glass container, it is advisable not to put it in the freezer. Glass reacts to extreme changes in temperature by shattering and/or cracking*** # Top off the well that forms, if one does. Let the candle cool in the fridge (NOT the freezer) or at room temperature. # Remove your candle from the mold when it is completely hard, and enjoy the unique swirled patterns on your candle. Tips *If your candle won't come out of its mold, place it in the fridge for an hour. Next time use more additives that harden and shrink candles. *Liquid dye makes richer patterns than melted dye or powder dye. *Prime your wicks in wax to make them burn better. *Rub your candle with pantyhose to polish it and remove fingerprints. Warnings *Don't leave your candles in the freezer for too long, they will crack! *Never pour wax down a drain! Let it cool and then save it or throw it in the trash. *Wax can ignite, use a thermometer and never heat wax over 230ºF. *Never burn candles unattended. Things You'll Need *Basic candle making equipment (double boiler or melter, wax pot, molds, wicks, spoons, scent, pans, scissors, mold sealer, etc. *Liquid dye, or melted candle dye *Large workspace and several hours free time Related wikiHows *How to Make Shot Glass Candles *How to Create a Mold for Candles *How to Make Pumpkin Candles *How to Blow Out Candles *How to Find Long Lasting Candles